Chimera
CHIMERA = "The Chimera, two creatures mixed together to form a hybrid in Greek mythology. We are the hybrids and mutants of modern day and their supporters. Created without our given consent; we fight back against those who created us to prevent history repeating itself with more innocents experimented on, we fight for a better tomorrow." The Chimera group serves a number of purposes in Midian. As the name and the above text suggests, our target members are any people/animals with spliced genes belinging to two different animals as a result of forced experimentation, though the group accepts anyone with the same ideals. They provide a safe haven for ex-test subjects in hiding, with medical facilities, a group of armed defenders (the 'claws' of the Chimera) and a hideout. They also have a small side-business providing cloned organs and even cloned bodies to paying clients as a cover for their operations. We can usually be found around RedRum in Apocalypse, or IM us for all OOC questions and more information about the group. ---- Chimera Leaders: Chimera's Head: Jack ((Chug Dynamo)) Chimera's 2nd.: Rin Tae There are many different functions the group members perform, and each has their own use. These include: Chimera - New recruits, protected victims, the basic role of the group until you decide what you would like to specialize in. Chimera's Claw - The fighters of the group and the ones assigned to protecting the victims. Chimera's Eye - Our informants. They gather information on what we need and sometimes even do undercover and infiltration work. Chimera's Medic - Provide medical treatment to the newly-discovered victims found in the city and to other members of the group. Chimera's Mechanic - Perform repairs on mechanical beings, build weapons, equipment, work in conjunction with the Medics to create clones. Chimera's Fang - The generals of the group, they co-ordinate all combat and protection, sometimes even tasked to guard the Head. Chimera's Advisor - Chimera's right hands (yes, there are several.) They do leading duties when the Head is unavailable and provide guidance for them. Chimera's Head - The leader of the group, they oversee everything and represent Chimera. Chimera's Keeper - These are OOC leaders of the group, and the ones to ask about rank, group business etc. The Chimera cloning guide This notecard is to enlighten you on the wonderful world of cloning in Chimera Labs. Many people seem to not fully understand what they are and how to play them so I've written up a few ground rules. These are in place so we don't get blamed for people mistreating the system and using it to metagame or become gods. There are two ways you can play a clone; with memories or without. And of course with that there are a number of problems: - Cloning is a complicated process. The clones have a small chance of dying when they are removed from the tank. Every time they are cloned, the person's genetic code breaks down and is slowly reduced to completely useless. On top of that, it takes vast amounts of space on a computer and tons of strain to transfer memory and consciousness. Please keep these in mind when doing the RP: clones are not perfect. - You cannot, and I will repeat the message in block capitals to put my point across, CANNOT regain memories of your death through any means. You can't just magically come up with a solution to get all your memories back. I don't care in the slightest bit if you want revenge on whoever killed you, it is the worst example of bad RP I can think of ("I don't care if I die because I can just be cloned again and again and get revenge on you..." No you can't, go eat paste), puts us across in a bad light and causes a lot of bother for the person that killed you. That being said... - Your memories can be stored up to a certain point, if you are preparing for a death in some way. After the point they have been copied they stay like that, they do not gain back memories between the point they are stored and the point you are cloned. It's common sense, really. - Clones are copies, they have completely identical DNA to the previous body where the sample came from, there is no way in hell it will alter itself without us doing so. You were ill when you were in body #1? You're ill in body #2. You can't suddenly sprout a tail and ears because you wanted to play a neko when your last character was a run-of-the-mill human. You want to change? I suggest you make arrangements beforehand then. - Clones need a DNA sample of some form to be created, they don't appear out of thin air. To even start with the process we need you to give us a sample somehow before your death. No, I will not change the RP's past to give you another chance. You die and forget to give us a sample? I recommend you start working on your new character. - I don't think I even need to tell you that a clone with no memories will not remember anyone, so won't react to people they knew like their old self would, do I? Good. Hopefully this gives you some idea of how to play a clone, and how not to. These rules have been put in place to prevent a lot of bad RP that has occurred as a result of cloning a character, but hopefully it won't put you off of RP'ing with us. Category:Factions